


the christmas lie

by hinachin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, M/M, Multi, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinachin/pseuds/hinachin
Summary: kokichi ouma — biggest liar around. he would always taint the minds of those he knew. but.. something that wasn’t a lie? it was christmas and he wanted to get a cute boy under the mistletoe with him.and the two cute boys available to him we’re gonna take him on the weirdest journey of his life.





	the christmas lie

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. This is the worst thing I have ever made

Kokichi Ouma was a huge liar — people got annoyed by him often. It wasn’t his own doing, if you know what I mean, but you probably don’t. The only thing Kokichi was good for, other people thought, was sex. Kokichi.. he really liked sex.

So much, that he had given his “good friend” Shuichi Saihara some good ol’ cock and ball torture! How amazing. Shuichi, after that — he couldn’t walk. He was bound to a wheel chair for the rest of his life. Gosh darn you, Kokichi..

Anyway.. Kaede Akamatsu decides to host a Christmas party this year! Kokichi was, somehow, invited as well.. hopefull he’d see his dear Saihara—chan~

When he entered the party, he smiled at Kaede. It seemed genuine, for once in his life. Kaede happily smiled back.

”Hi, Kokichi!” Kaede beamed, giving the shorter a hug. “How have you been doing? Did you _finally_ get a boyfriend..?!”

Kokichi frowned, “unfortunately not, Kayday.. I’m just a hopeless fag, never to get a boyfriend.”

Kaede grinned at him. “There might be some boys here.. I’ve set up a few mistletoes! Maybe you can get a hook up!”

“Really..? Thanks Kaede.” The male seemed happy. When Kaede gave him a nod, he walked off.

Then, he saw Shuichi in the distance. He was kissing someone else though so.. Shuichi was off the table for love. There was a tall male with green hair, a short one with a hat, and an average height individual with a whole goth look.. well, maybe not average height, but everyone was taller than Kokichi, so it didn’t matter much.

He began to space out — he was disappointed. He wanted somebody who loved him.. god. Why couldn’t he get a boyfriend already? That’s all he wanted. Someone to hook up with him. And shit, now he was getting horny! Fucking Jesus!

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and a faint “du bist eine fotze.” Kokichi didn’t know a lot of things, but he knew _that_ meant “you are a cunt” in German.

Kokichi turns around, and do you know what he saw? _Adolf fucking Hitler._ Didn’t he die back in 1934? Who gives a shit. That’s when Kokichi looked up and saw a mistletoe above them.

Hitler pulled Kokichi into a kiss, their tongues tangled together. The shorter male wasn’t expecting this..! Hitler was making out with him..! But it felt good. He finally eased into the kiss, pinching Hitler’s balls through his pants.

But there was another person watching them, as they cried such harsh tears, and as many people would say, they were a mean one.


End file.
